


In Reverse

by LittleKnownArtist



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: Inuyasha's injured, Kagome takes care of him despite his protests. Role reversal prompt





	In Reverse

“Inuyasha, if you knew it was the new moon, why’d you tell Miroku and Sango to go on ahead?”

“Bah,” Inuyasha muttered. He had been weak on his right side since his last fight, but it wasn’t until sunset that he realized how deeply sore his ankle was. He understood then why he had been cranky enough to snap at Miroku when he felt a strange aura to the north, telling him and Sango to get lost if they were so concerned. He had been injured chasing false lead after lead, and was getting too tired of disappointment. 

He looked up then, to see Kagome stopped in front of him, Shippo’s tail twitching from his position on her shoulder.

“You’re limping,” she said, worry crossing her features.

“Keh, am not.” Inuyasha stood straighter, glaring down at the girl, cursing his poor eyesight for not being able to read the expression on her face.

“Yeah you are. And I think a snail just passed us trying to keep pace with how slow you’re going.” Shippo piped up, earning a growl from the temporarily human boy, and a shushing from the girl. Kagome turned her face to the sky, a thoughtful finger to her chin. Sure bit her lip, looking back to Inuyasha.

“Inuyasha… Shippo is sorta right. The rain is on it’s way, so we really should find cover soon…”

“Cover, where, exactly?!” Inuyasha snarled. They were out in the open, no village nor cliffs with caves in sight, even if he were…

“There’s a group of trees that way,” Kagome said, pointing to a dark blurry patch of what might be trees a kilometer or so away, “I just need to set up under the tarp and get a fire going,” she continued.

“Ah, hell Kagome. I’ll pick up the damn pace. Ain’t that far,” the boy barked, shoving past and trying to make a show of stomping off. He came down too hard on his right foot and Kagome knew he had overdone it when a drawn-out groan reached her ears. The girl caught the boy under the arms, only for him to shrug away from her. 

“Aw, come on Inuyasha, don’t be such an - ”

“I’ll carry you,” Kagome said suddenly. She stooped down in front of the human boy, like he often did for her.

“We’ll make it before the rain, then.”

Inuyasha’s brow creased in appaul and confusion. Him? Be carried? Unheard of! And by Kagome no less!

“There’s no way in - ”

“Stop being so stubborn, Inuyasha. Would you rather risk us getting sick staying out in the rain or letting me carry you.”  
Inuyasha’s cheeks felt a little warm as he squawked, trying to find his words.

“Like we’d go any faster with you carrying me. I’m heavier than you, you probably can’t even - ”

“Inuyasha, I’m stronger than you think.” Kagome said, staying down where he could climb onto her back. Sure, Inuyasha was a bit heavier, but as scrawny a boy as he was, Kagome figured it wouldn’t be an issue.

“Come on, slowpoke. Let’s get a move on!” Shippo urged.  
“I really can’t stand you people,” Inuyasha stated begrudgingly.

He was beet red, some relinquishing of his pride as he wrapped his arms around Kagome’s shoulders. He was even more embarrassed to see Shippo was keeping pace, and that they were, in fact, moving a lot faster towards the grove of trees than when he had been limping along. Kagome really was a lot stronger than he thought. He said nothing when Kagome got the tarp tied up to the trees and got a fire going with her lighter.

**Author's Note:**

>  _I don’t know what to write so I’ll just drabble the most minimal of role-reversals, being who carries whom._ [@feudal-prompts](https://tmblr.co/mcTfPL99H1D7Z954f4WJoqQ)


End file.
